


Places

by steveandnat



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Missions Gone Wrong, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Protective Steve Rogers, Red Room (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandnat/pseuds/steveandnat
Summary: When on a simple mission someone tells Natasha something that doesn't sit well, reminding her of words spoken to her in the red room. Feeling out of place, she tries to run, and bumps into Steve on her way out. Is Steve able to convince her that she had a place in this world?





	Places

**Author's Note:**

> I am too lazy to edit sorry! I just thought a cute/emotional/fluffy one-shot I've been playing with may be fun to post, enjoy!

It was essentially an easy mission, something Natasha as well as the rest of the avengers did often and effortlessly.  
It was early in the morning when Natasha got the call to head to the lab, the sky was just beginning to come to light as beautiful orange and yellow hues painted the scenery if the upstate facility. Not having the time to take in the moment, Natasha proceeded to the lab, hoping it was for good reason or Stark would lose a tooth. Pushing the steel fortified walls to the laboratory open, she audibly groaned at the fluorescent lights waking her. Opening her eyes a bit more after adjusting to the shift of brightness, she noted Clint, Bruce, Thor, Tony, and Steve present. Steve was wearing some plaid pajama pants and a loose navy blue t-shirt. His tousled long hair and the scruff on his chin made Natasha insticvily lick her lips. He was dreamy, she thought. She liked Steve for sometime, and not in a friendly way. After the spies entire world collapsed with the fall of shield she went to search for a new cover, but someone stopped her.   
/   
Abstently shedding tears, she crumpled clothes into her bag not even inspecting the garments. Sniffling again she wiped her eyes.   
“Crying makes you weak Natalia.” The stern voice echoed in her mind.   
Attempting to pull herself together, as if she hadn't been alone, she zipped her duffle. Double checking for new forms of identification, cash, and things of that nature she heard a knock. Not knowing who or what was on the other side, she made a leap into her bedroom and toward the fire escape. However, the person on the other end was faster, stronger, and very determined. Just as Natasha had managed to crack the window, she heard a boom indicating the intruder was successful. Before she could get herself out, she felt a strong, oddly familiar pair of arms grab her torso and place her into the apartment. His hands remained firm as he turned her around.   
“Don’t go, please.” He pleaded moving to graso her hands.   
Her breath hitched. He was here, and he wanted her to stay. To be Natasha Romanoff.   
“I blew all my covers.” She added lamley in a low voice her puffy green eyes locking with his.   
“Then be Natasha Romanoff. Be my partner, please.” He continued squeezing her hands gently.   
“Well can't say no to the elder can I?” She taunted.   
She wanted to stay more than anything but didn't think she had reason too, and now her reason was begging her to, how could she refuse.   
Steve chuckled and his eyes brightened as a smile etched onto his face. He pulled her into a tight embrace to which she complied by coiling her arms around his strong back, burying her face in his chest.   
Maybe Natasha has a place in the world.   
/   
In that moment Natasha knew that her feelings were Steve were anything but platonic. And the attraction she felt went way past sexual. She was in too deep, but kept reminding herself love was for children. Shaking he rhead form the memory she averted her full attention to Tony.   
“Some psycho created a deadly virus, airborne. He is using hostages to test it, and our job it to get all them out, destroy the disease, and hopefully bring this guy in alive for some answers.” Tony said pulling up some photos of the location as well as the scientist by the name of Paul Gockel.   
Each Avenger nodded, and left silently to go suit up.   
Not even five minutes later they were all sitting comfortably into the quinjet, exhaustion in all their eyes. After take out Steve had found Natasha in the cot bay, sitting up with her knees tucked into her chest and rubbing her temples.  
“You alright?” He asked.   
She jumped.   
“Sorry I didn’t hear you.” She said google.   
That was weird, she heard just about anything coming her way before it even happened.   
He sat next to her on the small bed as it dipped under his mass.   
“Tired?” He asked as he mentally face palmed himself, as if it weren't obvious.   
Natasha looked at him with hooded lids.   
“Something like that.” The spy stated vaguely.   
“Nightmares.” He said as a statement more than a question.   
Natasha meekly nodded to the blonde.   
“We have a four hour flight ahead. You should sleep.” Steve declared.   
Natasha scoffed.   
“If I could I would Rogers.” She huffed a bit annoyed.   
Steve knew that she was tired and that was the reason for the sudden frustration.   
“When I was young I had nightmares, and Ma used to sleep with me after, it helped.” He explained.   
“Of course this isn;t a theory I’ve tested again since in this new world, but how about you give it a shot Nat?” The super soldier asked a bit nervously.   
“What are you implying?” SHe asked her voice losing any evidence of humor it once possessed.   
“Sleep together.” He deadpanned.   
Wait shit!  
He just realized how bad it sounded as his cheeks stained pink. Awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, he met her eyes again. And to his surprise the black widow blushed at the suggestion too.   
“Not like that, I just mean…” He was finding the right words when Natasha had laid herself onto the pillow.   
Cramming herself against the wall so Steve could place himself next to her. He did so, as his ass hanged off the bed, it was quite small. He saw as Natasha’s sad eyes bored into his baby blues. Reluctantly, he reached for the widows bites and unstriped them from her wrists. Discarding them on the floor, he offered her a small smile. The red head then sat up, and carefully unzipped Steves upper part of the uniform leaving him in a plain white shirt as material pooled at his hips. As Natasha sat up, Steve took the opportunity to lay flat on his back extending his arm out behind her pillow. Nat laid back resting her head carefully on his chest as his arms snaked around her hips. The small blows of Natasha’s breath on his chest sent shivers down his spine, he could get used to this.   
“Better?” Steve asked lowly.   
“Better.” Natasha confirmed.   
Steve kissed her crown as the sleep crept up on her. Minutes passed as he just watched her chest rise and fall, he was getting tired oto and shut his eyes.   
“Jarvis, wake me when it's time. Secure the hatch to the cot bay.” Steve whispered careful of the woman next to him.   
Hearing a click, Jarvis had done just that. Just as he was slipping into sleep his chest warmed at the feeling of next to him, it felt so right. So right to have the woman you love in your arms.   
/   
Steve realized it as he sat across from her in Sam’s guest room. Listening to her be so open and vulnerable with him was like the clouds parting. Of course he liked Natasha. He was not that naive, he would admit it. However, in that guest room Steve realized he just lost everything. The only thing he had to live floor crumbled at his feet to his oldest enemy. His allies, people he thought were friends were in fact Hydra. But then it hit him all at once, he still had her. She had stood by his side though this all, knowing its difficulties. It could have been so easy for Natasha to dip after Fury’s death, decline his offer to find the Winter Soldier, but she didn’t. She stayed. And as he sat gazing into her eyes he realized all his feelings at once. The way his chest squeezed when she smiled or laughed. Or maybe how he got butterflies low in hislaces stomach whenever she would suggest a movie night or agree to dinner with him. He did not like Natasha Romanoff, he loved her. His place in the world was with her.   
/   
God knows how long later, Jarvis’ voice had cracked one of Steve's eyes wide open.   
“Captain Rogers, extraction will initiate in ten minutes.” The robot offered.   
Steve nodded and turned to Natasha. She must have been out if Jarvis’ calls did not wake her. Gently shaking her shoulders, he whispered softly.   
“Nat.” He spoke.   
She stirred, and he brushed the small tangles of hair that fell from her cascading braid. Groaning, she sat up.   
“We’re here.” He told her.   
She nodded and rubbed her eyes.   
Steve got off the cot and zipped his uniform.   
“Sleep well?” the Captain questioned.   
She nodded without so much as a second thought.   
“Me too.” He smirked.   
Natasha blushed as he extended his hair and she climbed from the bed.   
“Ready for this.” He asked as she bent over to pick up the widows bites.   
“Ready partner.” She winked opening the door to the bay and back to the central location of the jet.   
/   
“Cap, Thor and I have got the virus, and are transporting it to Banner now. Clint’s double checking we didn't miss anything.” Tony’s voice buzzed through the comm.   
“Copy that. I’m getting the last of the hostages out of testing room A now, what's your status Nat?” Steve was worried he hadn't heard from her.   
“All clear, just got the last of em’ out.” She declared.   
Steve couldn't help but smile, and before he could praise her work he heard her mumble a ‘shit’.   
“I see Brockel. I’m going in.” She declared.   
“Natasha wait, do not engage!” He said loudly.  
However a noise indicating her device was clicked off made him exhale.   
“Gotta keep that wife of yours in check Cap.” Tony teased .  
“Shut up.” Steve said focusing on his task.   
He was now more determined to get the hostages out and make sure his partner wasn’t alone in beating the mad scientist. He knew she could handle it, but who would he be if he didn’t worry?   
/   
“Doctor Brockel.” Natasha ssid gently coming into the lab with her hands up in surrender.   
“Get out of here!” He yelled.   
“Or, I’ll have to kill you like the rest of them.” he said tugging at his dark hair.   
“You can get out of this okay? Just put that down and we can talk.” She said stepping closer gesturing to the knife.   
“Please, you’re just saying that.” He scoffed.   
“No I’m not. You’re brilliant. It's not too late, I was a killer once too but I was saved, and now I’m cleaning my ledger. You can too.” She said assuringly.   
“You’ve come to save me?” He asked hopeful.   
Nat nodded and stopped within arms length to him.   
“You’ve failed.” He taunted.   
Natasha couldn't comprehend the scene, the words too familiar triggering something deep within her. She screamed as the knife pierced her shoulder. The same one she experienced a gunshot wound too, may she add. Doctor Brockel than landed a blow to her abdomen with his fists, costing her to fall over. Taking a nearby object of some kind, he slammed it hard on her leg. She shrieked, it was most definitely broken. Natasha tried to get up and failed, as Brockel looked horrified realizing what he had done.   
“What have I done?” He asked himself his hands shaking as he dropped the knife to his feet.   
“You can still make it out of this.” Natasha told him as she winced as she felt blood pool around her uniform   
“I’m sorry, but I can’t.” Brockel reached for a gun, shoving it into his throat, and pulled the trigger.   
Natasha cried out a no as his body fell next to her own, the blood from his gunshot wound mixing with her own.   
Steve heard teh scene from the hall and ran fearing for Natasha’s life. He rammed into the door, opening it to find Natasha on the ground next to a man whose lab coat was now stained red.   
“Nat are you okay?” He asked bending to stroke her face searching her eyes for answers.   
Her eyes however expressed nothing, they were cold and emotionless. She attempted to stand, and Steve had noticed her wince as her leg made contact with the floor. Without asking permission the soldier scooped her into his arms and carried her from the facility. He called for the jet as Natasha shook slightly in his arms. Hurrying on he laid her on a cot as Banner tended to her. After running some scans he realized she had a cracked rib, a broken leg, and stab wound to the shoulder. Casting her leg immediately and wrapping her ribs and shoulder Steve and Clint watched her closely. She still hadn't said a peep, and her eyes showed nothing of what she felt.   
“What happened?” Clint whispered thinking she wouldn't hear.   
Steve turned to the arched about to explain he was unsure.   
“I failed.” Her tired strain voice told the pair, as she maneuvered herself to face away from them.  
/   
Shortly after Steve and Clint let her be, figuring it was best for now. They instructed Jarvis to monitor her closely and alert if there was an issue. Some grueling hours later of Steve worrying sick, the jet landed. To his shock Natasha left faster than anyone else despite being on crutches. Wrapping up his duties, he took the path to her room, finding blood dripping every few inches. He reached the door and decided not to knock, very well knowing she wouldn't respond despite bleeding out. Letting himself in, he found her, in the bathroom. She was huddled onto the toilet, her leg propped on the ring on the tub as she fiddled with the needle. The sight broke Steve’s heart. Natasha trying to stitch her own wound with shaky hands, thinking she was alone.   
“Let me.” Steve declared kneeling next to her.  
His fingers carefully threaded into the oozing wound closing it nicely.   
“All done.” He smiled as he let his fingers smooth over the bandaid longer than appropriate. Natasha still ahdn;t muttered a word and to say steve was anxious would be the understatement of the century.   
“What's going on?” he asked his question mimicking the one he asked all those years ago.   
“You can read the report Rogers.” Nat answered in a grumbly voice.   
“We both know they don;t say everything, so what is it?” He tried again. Natasha eyes finally met his, as a single tear escaped her eye and her chin quivered.   
“If you'll excuse me, I’m going to take a bath.” She managed to say, limping to the tub.   
“Nat,” he tried, knowing she was avoiding this.   
“Please just let me wash up, we can talk later.” She begged.   
Steve nodded and reluctantly clicked the bathroom door shut.   
Something was very off.   
/   
Steve tried again to reach her but this time her door was shut, and Jarvis forbidden him access. Nat had also disabled any audio and video feed. So at two thirty Steve was tossing and turning, it was eating at him how she did this. Shut everyone away, when all he wanted to do was make things better. His mind was clouded on these thoughts, too loud for sleep. He was also pretty sure he couldn’t sleep well without her. Feeling something wrong in his gut, he threw back the duvet and padded across his floor. Opening the door, he tiptoed into the kitchen, and that's when he found her. Crutches tucked under each arm, a bag loosely hanging from her good shoulder and she clicked toward the elevator. The bag was full and eerily similar to the one she donned in DC.   
“What are you doing?” he asked not knowing, but knowing at the same time.   
“Go to bed.” She groaned.   
Her hair was in a braid as she wore cotton shorts that hit her cast and oversized sweatshirt.   
“What are you doing?” He said more firm clocking her path to the elevator.   
“Leaving.” She said honestly.   
“Without so much as a goodbye?” He said angry.   
Natashas eyes grew glassy at this statement, and no matter how mad he wanted to be he couldn't. Not when she was so vulnerable and broken.   
“I’m sorry I just thought that it would make it worse. Saying goodbye.” She huffed low.   
“Nat,” he said grabbing for the bag and dropping it to the floor.   
“Why are you running?” The blonde tentatively asked.   
Natasha head finally snapped meeting his eyes, she bit her lip nervously.   
“This isn't where I belong. I failed, I failed the team, I failed you.” She offered.   
Vigorously shaking his head, he spoke.   
“Don’t go, this is your place in the world.” He said honestly.   
“I have no place in the world.: She responded as if it were programmed into her.   
“Yes you do.” he pleaded.   
“When I got out of the ice. I felt like I had no place, that I should have died when I crashed,” He said honestly, and it hurt her.   
“Steve,” She said sadly.   
“Wanna know what changed? I met this woman, way outta my league. I was lucky enough to call her my partner a short time after, and she was there for me through it all. I’m in love with her, she helped me not only find a place in this world, but want a place here.” He explained the lump in his throat rising.   
Tears flowed from her eyes, she clabbered forward into his arms, and he grabbed her, holding her tight.   
“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have run.” She sobbed.   
“Shh.” He lolled stroking her hair.   
Without her realizing he directed them to the couch, and sat across from her.   
“I’m sorry. What he said was what I was taught to believe, that I’m alone in this world. And, I got scared I found my place in here, and zi was terrified to screw it up, to fail.” She explained wiping her cheeks.   
“You found your place?” He asked scared of her answer.   
“Yes, I have. Right here, with the man I love.” She explained.   
He gasped, and pulled her close slanting his lips over hers, she responded with the same gesture.   
“You could never fail me. I love you.” He started caressing her cheek.   
“I love you too,” She said a bit teary eyed.   
He emraved her and she snuggled into him.   
“And of all the places, there is where I belong.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked, check out my other works for more stiff like this! Please leave any suggestions of things you may want to see, please review!!


End file.
